Hazy
by oblivious21
Summary: Without you things go hazy. AU. Brittana. One-Shot.


**I know i havent updated You Never Knew, I've had a bit of a writer's block, but this came to me while i was listening to Pandora and Hazy by Rosi Golan came on and i had to write it. But if you are reading my other story, dont worry, update will come soon! And i hope you guys enjoy this for now :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song or the characters. Obviously. lol. **

_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed  
You don't know this now but  
There's somethings that need to be said  
And it's all that I can hear  
It's more than I can bear_

This is all new to you. You were never one for sleepovers, usually either leaving or kicking—which as nicely as you thought, really wasn't—your latest conquest out before you selfishly fall asleep without any regards to which girl's feelings you hurt this time. You just never met anyone you cared about, until now that is. And although you'd never admit it, frankly you're scared shitless of these feelings. You shudder unconsciously at the thought. But there she is passed out, her hair cascading around your favorite—_your favorite_, pillow. And if it were anyone else you probably would have snatched it from underneath her head and told them to get the fuck out. But it's not anyone else. It's _her_. And she's already broken one too many rules—_sleeping over_— more than once. And staring at her sleeping form, so peaceful, like she belonged there with you, next to you, you're starting to find that you don't really mind.

You don't know when things started to change, maybe it was the third time she spent the night and all you guys did was watch a movie and _cuddle_. Or maybe it was the exact moment you met her in the middle of the night at your favorite 24hr coffee shop after a particularly clingy chick refused to leave until you had to call security. There was just something so different about her, like everything seemed so much better and brighter. You didn't even take her home until a week after asking her for her number. That's counting the three days it took you to get the lady balls to even ask her out. You were used to girls just throwing themselves at you, but she was different, _is_ different. One date turned into three, to five, to you actually dating her and wanting to date her. A month later, you're surprised that you haven't actually fucked up yet. You jinxed yourself.

_What if I fall and hurt myself_  
_Would you know how to fix me?_  
_What if I went and lost myself_  
_Would you know where to find me?_  
_If I forgot who I am_  
_Would you please remind me?_  
_Oh, cause without you things go hazy_

Things at work were hectic. Your boss is a dick and you got the short end of the stick when your partner decided to quit work and head to Vegas to finally fulfill his dream of becoming the next Elvis officiate the night before your guys' annual report was due. You ended up having to it all over cause the asshole didn't even tell you he wasn't going to even attempt to write his half of the report. And while he could just drop everything in a whim, you needed your job. So you were a bitch—okay even more of a bitch than usual—to everyone around you, including her. And while you freaked out in your living room about might not have a job the next day, she pulled you into her arms and you instantly calmed down. And ironically that was the same reason you panicked even more, because god forbid should you ever have feelings, you shoved her away from yourself and managed to blame her for things like almost losing your job, and you couldn't stop it. So you sputtered lies somewhere along the lines of _' just a warm body' _and _'I don't need you' _and watched as your broke her heart with every tear that fell from those beautiful eyes—your heart broke too.

So you wallowed in self-pity for two weeks straight. And when your best friend, who happens to remind you of _her_—must be the damn hair color, but who are you kidding everything reminds you of her and how much of a screw up you are.—literally drags you out of your apartment to your favorite night club, you decide that she deserves better than you. But as random girls hit on you, you turn them down, and after one to many shots of gold, you end up pounding on her apartment door at 2 in the morning. And when she answers the door, eyes bloodshot—_has she been crying over you?_—you drop to your knees and wrap your arms around her waist basically groveling—which you wont admit to anyone who ever asks, —begging her to take you back, pride be damned.

You're not sure what happens after that, but you wake up wrapped in arms you thought would never hold you again, and you have never been so grateful in your life as you are in that moment. You know there are things that you need to say—starting with the biggest apology in the universe—and things you both should talk about, but right now you just want to enjoy this moment with her holding you close. And it amazes you how with her just being next to you, holding you, all your problems just disappear.

It's been three days since that night and you two still haven't talked. Things seem to be going back to normal, but you don't want to make the same mistake again. You want her to know how you feel. You want her to know the effect she has on you. And so you take her out, a nice romantic dinner at your favorite restaurant, your hand never leaving hers, even as you ate. Afterwards when you're both back at your apartment and you're both changed into more comfortable clothes, you sit her down on your bed. She raises an eyebrow at you, but you just nervously shake your head. You spill your heart out.

You tell her you were an idiot for pushing her away when you should have pulled her close. You tell her how she's the best thing that's ever been yours and that you would never take her for granted again. You tell her that you need her; you'll always need her. She's the only one who knows how to fix you, the only one who knows you better than anyone else. She knows you. And you tell her the words that you should have told her before. You tell her that you don't want to live without her. You cant live without her. You tell her that you love her. And as she tears up, you pull her close so that your foreheads are touching. You wipe away her tears as gently as possible and you press your lips to her forehead, to her nose, and to finally her lips. It's the softest kiss you've ever had in your life, but it's also the most meaningful. And as you pull slightly away, you tell her, _Santana,_ _without you things go hazy_.

_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed_  
_You don't know this now but_  
_There's somethings that need to be said_  
_It's all that I can hear_  
_It's more than I can bear_

_What if I fall and hurt myself_  
_Would you know how to fix me?_  
_What if I went and lost myself_  
_Would you know where to find me?_  
_If I forgot who I am_  
_Would you please remind me?_  
_Oh, cause without you things go hazy._

_What if I fall and hurt myself_  
_Would you know how to fix me?_  
_What if went and lost myself_  
_Would you know where to find me?_  
_If I forgot who I am_  
_Would you please remind me?_  
_Oh, cause without you things go hazy_


End file.
